


Birthday Blues

by superredcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Sad Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superredcorp/pseuds/superredcorp
Summary: Well, it's Lena's birthday today and I thought what better way to celebrate than writing a little OneShot.It doesn't fit AT ALL into the chronology of the show and I made up a LOT of stuff for this but hey, it's not meant to be accurate. Just a lil something to celebrate our queen :")
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Birthday Blues

Lena Luthor sat in her lab, alone. She had actually planned to do quite a lot of work but somehow she didn't find the strength to focus on anything. She mostly just sat around, letting her eyes wander over the technology and other assets of her lab.  
She noticed after a while that she mindlessly unlocked her phone every few minutes and stared it blankly, only to turn it off again and continue her failed attempts of concentrating on getting anything done at all.  
But she caught herself trailing back to her phone everytime.  
  
No messages, no incoming calls, nothing. Of course, nothing.  
She didn't know why she got her own hopes up anyway.  
Maybe it was the fact that they had finally, after excrutiating weeks of planning and preparing, defeated her brother Lex for good.  
Maybe it was the fact that when they finally did, Kara had laughed her beautiful laugh and pulled Lena into a close, warm hug and the feeling had been so familiar, yet so strange that Lena had started crying and nuzzled into Kara's embrace, only to be held even closer.  
Or maybe it was the fact that the following evening they had celebrated by having game night at Kara's appartement, like they had done in the good old times and it had felt just so right, so _normal._  
  
Lena cursed herself internally for thinking that things could actually go back to how they were before. For thinking that just because they had spent a few nice hours together and laughed together, they'd put in the extra effort of including her or reaching out to her again.  
Especially for something as trivial as her birthday. She couldn't expect them to remember and she shouldn't hope for something like a Happy Birthday message. She knew that it was too much to ask. And yet, she couldn't help the small twinge of sadness in her heart.  
  
She didn't know why it meant so much to her. Very few of her birthdays in her 27 years of life had been celebrated. The Luthors had never even given her card.  
Andrea had been the first to ever show her that birthdays could be a nice, special thing and the first to ever actually throw her a party. Then with time Jack joined.  
But after Andrea's betrayal and her break-up with Jack, she hadn't expected anyone else to ever remember again.  
  
Then Kara entered her life. They became friends... And one day, suddenly, Kara had burst into her office, huffing and puffing, looking like she was on the verge of a breakdown.  
"Why didn't you tell me your birthday is tomorrow??", she had exclaimed, sounding greatly offended, as if the other younger woman had just insulted her entire family.  
Lena had been speechless, not having expected such a strong reaction for something that had become almost meaningless to her.  
  
But Kara had decided that she would give her a great birthday and so she did. And the next one after that. Big Belly Burger was probably not something that other people would view as a good way to spend your birthday but for Lena, it had been one of the best days possible. Because Kara had been with her and the way her blue eyes were shining with care and compassion melted her heart.  
And now all that was left was coldness. She had ruined everything, as she always does, she thought bitterly to herself.  
  
She couldn't even blame them - Kara, Alex, all of them. They had every right to still be mad at her, she knew that. She herself was still upset at the events which had unfolded last year. And yet, the anger and hurt had subsided immensely over the past weeks. Most that was left was just exhaustion and longing.  
She was exhausted of being angry, of keeping her walls up, of being alone and bitter.  
She longed for her friends, for normality. Her lunch dates with Kara, her old position as CEO of LCorp and owner of CatCo, the game nights with all their friends - were they even still her friends? - and most of all, the most painful longing of them all, she longed to be in Kara's arms again.  
  
Lena let out a deep sigh, groaning at herself while she brushed her hand over her eyes to wipe away the burning feeling of tears threatening to make their way over her cheeks.  
She looked at her watch. Usually she'd stay several more hours at work, only coming back home late in the night. But she figured that it had no use today anyway. Too many thoughts and emotions dominated her mind, not allowing her to focus on anything except the excrutiating loneliness and desperation pulling at her heart.  
She collected a few things, stuffing them into her purse, before putting on her coat and leaving her lab.  
  
It had gotten quite dark already which she hadn't realised through the bright lights in the building.  
She stood in front of her car for a few moments, considering. Finally, she turned on her heel, deciding to walk home, though it wasn't exactly close. But she needed the fresh air, needed to clear her head.  
  
Just a few minutes later, she started to regret the decision though, as it actually was a lot colder outside than she had anticipated. She had already begun to shiver and crossed her arms in front of her chest, pulling her coat closer around herself, in the hopes of gathering some warmth.  
She thought about turning back around, to get in the car despite her earlier decision and just drive home at last. It would be the easier and more comfortable option. But her legs just kept stepping forward, not willing to listen to her.  
At some point, she delved so deeply into her thoughts that she almost walked straight past her home.  
  
Shaking her head, she went up to her loft. In front of the door, she halted, heart starting to pound heavily against her chest. She was pretty sure she had heard shuffling and low voices inside. Great. The last thing she needed right now was an assassination attempt after her already crappy day.  
Her hand began to hover over her wrist where she wore the Superwatch, Kara had given her months ago. When she had still only pretended to be okay with the whole Supergirl situation. She shivered curtly, not from the cold but from the guilt, which had been eating away at her for the past weeks but every now and then found sore spots to peak in intensity.  
  
She tried surpressing the feeling, wanting to concentrate on the situation at hand. There was definitely someone in her appartement. Now she had a choice to make. Try to fight them off herself or press the button on the watch and hope Kara will show up.  
She decided for the first option, simply because she felt like she had already been enough of a burden to the blonde superheroine. If Lena wanted to ever win her trust and friendship back, she'd have to give her time.  
And by now, Lena had dealt with so many thugs trying to take her down that she was sure she would be fine.  
  
Still she swallowed hardly before reaching for her keys. Her hand trembled as she opened the door and went into the dark room.  
Whoever it was had hidden away. Or maybe they had fled?, she thought hopefully. Then she remembered that her loft was way too high up to simply jump out of the window. So, hidden away, it was.  
She took a few deep breaths and turned on the light switch.  
Bright light flooded through the darkness.  
  
Lena didn't have enough time to take in her surroundings or collect her thoughts, not even to notice that there were some new assets to her appartement.  
Because suddenly people jumped up from behind her counter and couch and other hiding spots, yelling in unison.  
Startled by the action as she was, she needed a few seconds to realize that the words which had been shouted at her face were "Happy Birthday".  
Lena blinked several times, looking around the room with wide eyes.  
Alex, Kelly, Nia, Brainy, J'onn, M'gann... even James and Andrea. But her eyes lingered on a specific blonde for a little longer than on the others.  
  
Kara was fumbling with a colorful tube, staring at it and frowning deeply.  
"Hold on, I- come on. I don't know what- Alex, hey, how does that work?", she rambled with exasparation.  
Her older sister mumbled a response, seemingly quite amused, and motioned something with her hands.  
"Ah.", Kara only made, repeating what her sister told her and with a loud _bang_ , confetti rained down to the floor. Kara beamed proudly, after shortly rubbing her sensitive ears which had probably hurt at the sound.  
  
Finally, Lena managed to take in details of her appartement. Balloons floated around, confetti and streamers had turned her bleak, white living room and kitchen into a burst of color, a big cake sat on the counter. A banner with the words "Happy Birthday" was hanging from the wall - quite literally hanging, since only one side had been stuck in place.  
Kara looked behind her at the banner and rubbed her neck.  
"Yeah, we had to stop pretty abruptly because I heard you coming. We didn't get to finish decorating.", she chuckled. "We didn't know you'd be back so early. You usually stay at work longer."  
  
Kara looked back at her, eyes shining brightly, a crooked smile spread across her face - waiting for Lena's reaction.  
Overwhelmed with emotion however, the brunette didn't quite know how to react properly.  
She stood frozen in place for a few more seconds. Then it was like a switch turned inside her, making her finally realise the reality of what was going on.  
And before she could do anything about it, tears welled up in her eyes and she only managed to lift her hand over her mouth in time to surpress the sob that escaped her throat.  
  
Within miliseconds though, she wasn't alone at the entrance of her loft anymore.  
Strong arms wrapped around her upper body, blonde hair tickled her nose and great warmth embraced her.  
Kara had supersped through the room, over to her and hugged her tightly.  
"Do you not like it?", Kara whispered worriedly.  
Lena sniffled, taking a few hasty breaths to prevent herself from starting to sob into Kara's shoulder.  
"No- Yes, I- I just...", Lena interrupted herself, figuring that she was probably acting really pathetic right now and desperately tried to pull herself together.  
And when she felt Kara's frown at her temple, she assumed she was right. However as Kara pulled back, hands on her shoulders, looking at her with questioning eyes and a tilted head, she grew wary.  
  
Finally, Kara spoke. Slowly and with a sense of deep understanding. "You thought we forgot. Or ignored you."  
Lena averted her eyes, which were still burning with unshed tears, trying to avoid Kara's deep gaze.  
But soon enough, a hand was placed on her cheek, stroking gently over her cold skin before applying a little pressure to make her turn her head back in the blonde's direction.  
Kara seemed weirdly serious, eyes furrowed deeply.  
"Lena.", she just said, her voice soothing and warm. "You're our _friend."_  
  
Those few words were enough to break Lena Kieran Luthor. The tears now finally spilled from her eyes and another sob left her lips. Kara pulled her back into a gentle hug and looked over at the rest of the Superfriends. One by one they left their spots, rushing over and widening their own arms. Soon, they stood in a tightly packed cluster of a group hug, with Lena in the center.  
The Luthor could barely hold herself together. This exceeded everything she could have hoped for or dreamed of.  
  
She still didn't know what to say or do. All she knew was that Kara was holding her close to her chest, in a protective grip, and she had never felt more safe, more accepted. With a happy sigh, she nuzzled into the crook of Kara's neck and closed her eyes, fully savoring the closeness. As if she was scared that it would turn out to be just a dream after all and she would wake up any second.  
  
They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until the group slowly drifted apart. Kara was the last to stand next to Lena and she seemed to sense that the brunette wasn't quite ready to let go yet, so she left one arm curled around her shoulders as she grinned widely and exclaimed: "Alright, so who wants birthday cake?"


End file.
